fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stan Smith: Saga of a Hot Schoolteacher
is a 2010 American comedy, featuring Stan Smith, who is the school teacher at John Adams Middle School in Besame Heights, California. Love interests, and ladies' attentions include: Christie Behenna (8th Grade Science Teacher), Julie Rosadini (6th Grade Math/Science Teacher who previously taught SDC last year), Christina Schaller (Also a 6th Grade Math/Science teacher), and many others. Story Stan Smith is a dearly dedicated, and devoted teacher at Adams Middle School. Despite his greatest contributions to the school, he plans on quitting. After hearing Alex's word on not leaving him, because he was doing really good, Stan reconsiders staying. Carol Beck, an overly enthusiastic teacher who is dedicated to her job as Resource Specialist for English and Mathematics, as well as a colleague of Stan, competes with him for "Best Teacher". Early in the story, Stan planned on using the money to help Steve with eye surgery, and becomes motivated on raising money after learning about Mrs. Fader's, who teaches Mathematics, maternity leave back in 2006 and 2008. Not being able to afford the procedure, Stan decides to raise money in a cold way. He manipulates parents into giving him their money, which is needed for a class tutor, and more supplies, to no avail. He managed to sell most of his media to Kipling's Video Store, giving him $140. Beck, noticing Stan's embezzlement scheme, tells Principal Wesley about Stan, to no avail, as Wesley tells her that Stan is helping the school. After hearing that the class with the highest test average will get a $1800 bonus, Stan changes his attitude and makes his kids practice really hard. Despite the fact that Alex, James P, and Gus managed to pass, Stan was in disbelief, since this wasn't the kind of practice that he meant. While having lunch with Inspector Initials, the lady who manages the quizzes, he coaxes her into giving him the tests. One month later, Stan wins the bonus in a shocking twist, angering Beck really hard that her screams shatter the classroom windows. She is sent to the hospital to recover. The Workability Crew, Beck, Gearin, and Smith, are attending Disneyland as a treat for the students' hard work. In a last minute attempt to get even with Beck, Smith decided to smear Poison Ivy on an apple, and leave it on Beck's desk. Because of Beck's illness, her students will be absorbed to either Smith or Gearin, as she has has to stay home and recover. As the crew got back from Disneyland, Beck decided to hack Stan's facebook page, and write a(n obviously) fake slander about Beck, saying that she had to stay home, because she was major lez-chow. As the students left for home on Monday at 2:06, Stan was called up to Wesley's office where Asst Principal Newman and Beck were waiting. Wesley was upset at Stan for writing a slander about a co-worker. He admits that "he couldn't have done it as he was driving back home from Disneyland, and the post that was left was from 2:50pm". Therefore, it wouldn't be possible for Stan to write the slander. A cutaway gag shows that Beck switched desks with Stan's, so it can look like that Stan cheated on the state exam. However, the authorities went to Stan's classroom, and found no test booklet. It turned out that Beck got herself in trouble for: *Lying *Tampering with a co-worker's property *Manipulation As a result, Beck is in trouble. Epilouge Carol Beck is transferred to the worst school in Besame Heights: Glenn Anderson Elementary School, located near the freeway. Stan, after his top student of all time, Alex, graduated 8th Grade and moved to Besame Heights High School, suggests transferring to Madison Elementary, in southern Besame near the ocean. He started a counseling job for 5th graders, who are planning on entering Junior High at either Adams (northern Besame) or Del Amo (southern Besame). About Adams, Kellie Ma got the role as Science/Math teacher; Mr. Todd is the new Resource Specialist adjacent to Ma's classroom; and Stan's name is left on Adam's "Wall of Fame". Rules and Discipline *Be prompt and be prepared for class. Any student that arrives to class late, gets 5 points taken off their weekly participation. *Have your work ready. Late Homework pass is going to cost you 5 points from weekly participation. *Use the restroom before or after class. Bathroom Pass will cost you 5 points. *Loaning any of Stan's properties costs you 5 points. *Stay on your best behavior, and try and get as many 100's, as you can. Category:Fan Fiction